


The Third Floor Corridor is NOT the Place for That!

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco is shocked when Harry ambushes him in the third floor corridor.





	The Third Floor Corridor is NOT the Place for That!

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head the other night and I nearly forgot about it, but happily, I didn't ^_^

 

The third floor corridor was the last place Draco expected Harry to ambush him. Actually, since the two of them had been more or less ignoring each other all of Eighth Year – so far; they'd only been back about two months – Draco hadn't really expected Harry to ambush him at all. But if he HAD expected it, he would have assumed a much more out of the way and private place than the third floor corridor just barely twenty steps to the right of the moving staircase.

So, when Harry threw Draco up against the wall of the alcove, Draco braced himself for a punch or a hex, wondering what in the bloody hell he'd done to provoke the sodding savior. To his utter shock, Harry had simply stared him intently in the eyes. Warily, Draco decided to act like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“Something I can help you with, _Potter_?”

Harry snarled: “Yes, hold still,” before dropping to his knees and working Draco's bespoke trousers open.

This flustered Draco so much that all he could do was stutter and drone: “Errrr.....”

He really didn't believe that Harry would do what it looked like he was going to do, but to his downright shock, Harry _did_ pull out his semi erect shaft – which had already begun to perk up with interest at this turn of events – and work it up with his hands and mouth. Draco didn't know what to _do!_ It seemed like a bad idea to stop his one-time rival at this exact moment, but he was confused because there was _no_ explanation and Draco's – admittedly distracted – mind couldn't come up with a logical or rational reason for this to be happening.

He sort of waved his hands uncertainly above Harry's head as he tried to decide what to do, and then exhaled a sigh and surrendered to the glorious feeling. He even relaxed a bit into the wall and let it support him as he more or less melted. His eyes closed until he realized that he wanted to watch this happen and etch it into his brain so that he'd _never_ forget it.

Movement in the corridor and a very soft gasp couldn't capture his attention, which was being thoroughly held hostage by that hot mouth on his shaft. Moans escaped him. His toes curled and he couldn't help but arch his back a bit as the end approached. He rashly vowed to give up his last Galleon if he could somehow ensure this never ended.

Whispering distracted him just enough to stave off his orgasm, but not enough to actually look away from Harry. He _did_ tap Harry on the head and sort of push on him urgently.

“What?” Harry asked, pausing his task with light, slightly petulant glare.

“As much as I am thoroughly enjoying this, I just wondered if you'd let me shag you,” Draco said, deciding to take a risk since the worst that could happen was that Harry would say no and insist on finishing what he started. Well, actually, the worst would be Harry running off like a bloody coward, but that didn't seem likely with how eager and enthusiastic he was being.

“Erm... yeah. Why not?” Harry asked with a shrug as he stood up and fumbled to undo his trousers.

Draco had to bite his lip to stop from looking gobsmacked at how easily Harry agreed. He then decided that it was in his best interest to help out by casting an intangibility spell on Harry's trousers so that they – and his pants – could be banished to the floor in mere seconds.

Draco smirked lustily at Harry's hard shaft, liking what he saw. He then spun them around so that it was now Harry up against the wall. “This is probably going to be awkward,” he warned as he cast all the quick prep spells.

“I don't mind,” Harry murmured as against Draco's neck, licking it before biting down just hard enough to sting without breaking the skin.

A soft sound, like someone trying to squeal while someone else covered their mouth with both hands, made Draco frown for a moment, but since he was about to _shag_ Harry bloody Potter, he frankly didn't care if the entire castle was suddenly on fire. Working together, Draco lifted Harry by his hips and Harry spread his legs so that they could wrap around Draco's waist. Then Draco located the spell-prepared hole with his fingers so that he could guide his shaft into it.

Draco had to rest his head on Harry's shoulder for a moment because it felt so damn good. He also moaned, and then took advantage of the fact that Harry's neck was right there by sucking a dark bruise onto it. This made Harry moan and arch into Draco.

Things got rather hot and heavy fairly quickly after that. Draco pounded Harry into the wall, sincerely wishing that they had a bed nearby. Maybe, _just maybe_ he'd be able to talk Harry into a second session in one of their beds shortly after this session was over.

He was _oh so close_ even though he desperately wished that he could last for at least ten more minutes. The problem was that Harry was making the most delicious little begging whimpering noises and getting tighter and _tighter_ on Draco's shaft.

“Oh fuck,” Draco whispered as a tingle of pleasure went up his spine before coming back to gather in his groin. It was going to happen any second now and there was nothing he could do to stop or delay it.

“ _Albus!!!_ ” A roar of outrage shocked both him and Harry out of their lusty haze.

They both snapped their heads in the direction of the roar and blurted out a highly confused: “What???” After all, the only Albus they knew was dead and not currently around to get into trouble.

Harry also turned completely and alarmingly red as he realized that their Headmistress was standing just outside the alcove they were in – along with a group of about 20 girls (and a boy or three) from various Years and Houses. McGonagall was facing away from them, glaring up at a serene landscape in which the previous Headmaster was standing, looking rather sheepish.

“ _What?!_ I wasn't doing anything!” He protested.

“My point exactly!!!” McGonagall shouted. “You should have put a stop to this shocking display the _moment_ you discovered it!” At this, she pointed at Harry and Draco, still not looking at them.

“Well, I daresay that it was too late by the time I got here,” Dumbledore informed her. “There was already a group of avid watchers, and those two didn't look like they would notice if the castle blew up around them.”

McGonagall sighed and rubbed her temples. “Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. _Kindly_ separate and put your trousers back on!”

Harry gulped as he had a second to realize that he was still up against the wall with no clothes on his lower half and a shaft (sadly no longer quite as hard as it was) still in his arse. He was torn between dying of mortification on the spot and flippantly telling her to bugger off so that he could finish this. Unfortunately, mortification won out.

“Yes, Headmistress,” he murmured even as Draco cleared his throat and tried his best to preserve both their modesty while following orders. He was also rather red and wondered if he could cast an Avada Kedavra on himself. Instead, he cast the dressing spells to fix both of their appearance as soon as possible.

Tutting, McGonagall looked a cross between furious and – incongruously – amused. “Since the both of you are of age, there's nothing I can do about your, ahem, indiscretion. That said, an alcove in a corridor where _anyone_ ,” she swept her arm out to illustrate their audience, “could happen along, is _clearly_ not the place for this sort of thing! So, twenty points from each of you for _not_ finding a bit of privacy first. In the future, boys, I highly suggest you cast a simple silencing spell on your bed and pull the curtains shut. Now, everyone move along! Before we're all late for dinner.”

The audience groaned softly in defeat, more than a little relieved that they weren't all being docked points too – for voyeurism or something. They trudged away, one of the few boys grinning at Harry and Draco – as if planning to ask them for some fun as soon as he had a chance.

Harry tore at his hair. “The whole school is going to know what happened before we even walk into the Great Hall!”

Draco stroked his chin in thought. “The Slytherin Dungeon is closer than Gryffindor Tower...”

“True...” Harry said in mild confusion.

Draco gave him a significant look. “McGonagall didn't say that we _had_ to go to dinner...”

Harry caught on with a grin. “ _Oh_... Yeah, Slytherin...”

Smirking in return, Draco silently led the way.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this took place on a Friday and these two silly boys don't manage to leave Draco's bed until Monday morning when a note arrives warning them NOT to be last for class. lol ^_^


End file.
